Beautiful
by Sakura Sango
Summary: ‘Teito freezes- barely breathing- as he sits on the other man’s lap back against his chest, head lying against Frau’s shoulder, trying to think his way out of this.’


**Title:** Beautiful.**  
Author:** Saku**  
Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:**Frau/Tieto  
**Warnings:** crossdressing  
**Summary:** 'Teito freezes- barely breathing- as he sits on the other man's lap back against his chest, head lying against Frau's shoulder, trying to think his way out of this.'  
**A/N:** This was written for LJ's community Springkink, for the anon meme. Yeah, I know the title sucks, I'm so sorry for that. I really had no idea what to call this story.

_x-x-x-_

It had been a smashingly wonderful idea! A great way to earn much needed money for their expedition (because just because you were a Bishop did not mean that you were handed your supplies for free). And so easy too, just toss a teenaged boy into a dress- _a beautifully Chinese patterned dress, that hugged all the right places with that all too delicious slit up to his thigh_- and pose for the patrons of the café. Patrons that scared both of them (and probably scarred poor Teito for the rest of his life).

The same Teito who was currently sitting on the bed of their tiny room, still in the beautiful dress, pouting heavily at the fact that _he_ had to be the eye candy for so many disturbing women (he could have never believed that so many people actually _wanted_ to see a man in a dress). Brown hair brushed his neck as the boy pouted again hands brushing the extensions away from his face. He swore that he was _never_ going to have hair this length _ever!_ It would remind him of this day, a day he rather never remember ever again.

Frau stands near the closed door silent as he watches the boy. He would have never believed that something as simple as a dress, even one as beautiful as the one that he was in, would make him want the boy so _badly._ But he knows better then just jumping the boy. That would lead to him probably smashed through the floor and back into the café that was below them.

"You know," Frau picks his words carefully, though he knows that any and all will set the boy off. Especially when he _looks_ as mad as he does now. "We sure made enough money to keep us going for a while."

The glare that is sent to him brings shivers down the Bishop's spine, and for a second he is overwhelmingly relieved that The Eye Of Mikeal is not inside of him. That would be disastrous.

"Yeah," Teito mutters darkly as he resumes glaring at the floor, almost wishing the bottom floor (where the café is located at) would suddenly burst into flames. "Great."

Fingers scratch through blond locks as Frau tries _desperately_ to think of something to say.

…or do…

As he stares at the bare, thin, beautiful legs the shift under the deep crimson fabric (the golden patterns moving tantalizingly as the boy shifts under uncomfortably).

'_If only he knew how beautiful he was at this point,_' Frau can feel his face heating up, almost sense himself drooling at the thought (and he discreetly brings a hand up to make sure he really is not).

Alright. He cannot wait any longer, Frau decides as he stares at the boy. Even if it means his instant death, he _has_ to go for it. Who knows when the next time will be. And from the looks of the boy, it would be a very, very, _very_ long time before Teito would be caught in a dress again. (Ayanami would have a better chance of becoming an Arch-Bishop first before Teito would slip into another dress.)

Carefully- as to not let any of his plan slip to the boy (he has an amazing 'Perve Radar' when it comes to anything that Frau wants to do)- the Bishop walks over to the bed. The only bed in the room (something else that Teito had hated when he saw the room).

With a sigh of feigned innocence and annoyance the blond settles down next to Teito, a hand falling into the boy's hair. "You know," fingers tangle through the brown locks as the man tries to work out the extensions, "I think I like you more with short hair. It fits somehow."

"I didn't choose it." Teito winces at an annoying clip that refuses to let go, before continuing- his voice lowering to a dark whisper- "_any of it._"

"I know." With pump of victory, that goes unseen by the boy, the blond man tosses the extensions onto the floor. Fingers again rake through the boy's soft, beautiful tresses before twisting around the strands around his fingers. Leaning down he plants a soft kiss to the strands that wrapped around his fingers.

Teito glances over, eyes suspicious and narrowed, he refuses to let the other man too close. Even now he is wary of Frau's intentions, and he refuses to let him come too close. Especially since the boy _knows_ that his intentions are not innocent.

Fingers let the soft strands fall back down before traveling down the boy's neck, barely ghosting the skin. Teito shivers at the sensation as his eyes narrow dangerously. Frau knows he is entering dangerous territory (and maybe part of him likes the thrill) but he cannot stop just yet.

Not when Teito is in such a _delicious_ dress (Frau reminds himself to beg to keep the dress, he may get more use out of later) and giving that all too wonderful look (even a normal glare was oh too sweet when he was dressed like that).

Leaning down he lightly kisses the top of Teito's head, lips barely caressing the fine hair. Below his lips Frau can feel the boy shiver slightly and it motivates him to go further. Carefully fingers that were ghosting the boy's neck slide around the boy's shoulder.

Teito gasps as he tenses up, ready to run…or fight… whichever of the two would save him easiest.

Feeling the boy readying himself to run Frau slides the other arm around Teito's body, fingers interlocking to keep to boy from escaping too easily. Slowly Frau pulls Teito off of the bed, sliding the boy onto his lap (and for a blissful second relishes in just how _wonderful_ it feels to have him there).

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!" A lithe body squirms and twists (and Frau has to bite his lip _hard_ to keep from reacting from the movements) as he tries to break away from the tightening grip.

"Hold still," the bishop whimpers as he feels his body reacting. He _swore_ he would not do anything, but if Teito kept this up the promise he had made with himself would have scattered like petals in the wind. Arms hug Teito's body tightly to his, molding the bodies perfectly together.

The boy freezes- barely breathing- as he sits on the other man's lap back against his chest, head lying against Frau's shoulder, trying to think his way out of this. Part of him wants to wake from this dream; it has to be a dream the whole entire horrible day. No way any of this could be real (and he will continue to believe that him in a dress is a dream).

Feeling his body calm again Frau leans a chin on the boy's shoulder, warm breath wafting over the pale neck. Carefully he pulls his arms free from the boy's body. Fingers splay over the boy's thin stomach and chest as he curls the soft fabric. His other hand slowly slides up the boy's arm, ghosting his shoulder and neck before tracing the boy's jaw line.

Teito gasps at the touches, teeth pressing against his the inside of his cheek, trying desperately to not act like he wanted this (though his body is slowly betraying him). He can feel his heart speed, as his breath catches at the deliciously light touches.

Fingers press at Teito's jaw, forcing his head to turn towards the blond.

"What are you doi-"

Complaints are broke off as a pair of lips descend onto his, softly pressing a chaste kiss. It is not a kiss of passionate lovers as they strip and roll on the bed. Instead it is gentle, sweet, slow and loving. Conveying what Frau wants into it without moving any further then he knew what Teito was ready for.

And slowly (torturously slow for Frau) Teito begins to respond as he wraps an arm around the blond's head, fingers twisting the blond locks.

Pulling away just enough to gasp for air Frau smiles as he watches the boy pant for air, a soft blush barely staining his cheeks. And just as softly he pulls the boy into another sweet and loving kiss, his movements slow and gentle.


End file.
